When you're gone
by Totorsg
Summary: trop court pour en faire un


**When you're gone**

**Genre:** OS Smac, Drama, Spoiler si vous ne savez pas la nouvelle qui est tombé en début de semaine

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Note** _(contient le spoiler)_ : Alors voilà ma nouvelle petite OS pas très joyeuse, DSL. Mais ça ma fait du bien de l'écrire. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, c'est pour ça que j'ai précisez qu'il y a de spoiler, Melina Kanakaredes à décidé de quitter la série donc plus de Stella dans la saison 7 ;_; C'ets pas vraiment une super bonne nouvelle mais bon ... on va devoir faire avec. En plus qui dit plus de Stella dit plus de Smac non plus ... :s c'est ça le pire je crois. Je suis vraiment super triste. Melina va me manquer dans la série. Donc voilà c'est pour ça que j'ai fait cette OS, c'est ma réaction à la nouvelle.

J'espère que ça vous plaira...

**Bonne Lecture**

Aujourd'hui tout était sombre, Il était à peine 16h que New York avait été voilé d'un épais nuage gris laissant aucune chance aux rayons du soleil pour le transpercer. Puis le gris s'était encore assombri : L'orage menaçait… Tout à coup un éclair suivit d'un coup de tonnerre assourdissant avait fendu l'air et la pluie avait commencé à tomber, s'intensifiant à chaque seconde, s'abattant avec force sur la ville et ses habitants. L'orage avait craqué…

Dans l'un des immenses buildings de New York, un homme, assit dans son fauteuil, regardait par la fenêtre le temps changer brusquement, les gouttes s'abattant sur les vitres de son bureau. La chaleur étouffante s'était accumulée toute la semaine et aujourd'hui le temps craquait…  
Ironiquement, il avait l'impression que le temps avait suivi la même évolution que son cœur. Lui aussi avait énormément accumulé de choses cette dernière semaine, de la tension, de la peine, de la colère … beaucoup de choses s'étaient bousculées dans sa tête et dans son cœur.  
La semaine n'avait pas été de tout repos, une chose malheureuse était arrivée et cela n'avait vraiment pas été agréable à vivre… il aurait préféré que cette semaine n'existe jamais.  
Bien évidement, il n'avait rien laissé paraître … comme d'habitude. A l'annonce de la nouvelle, il n'avait rien dit, il s'était une nouvelle fois caché derrière son masque de leader et n'avait laissé aucune émotion traverser son visage, pourtant dieu sait qu'à cette annonce le cœur de Mac avait raté un battement, il avait même cru que son cœur allait se briser en mille morceau… Il s'était senti trahi et abandonné.  
Il avait voulu crier à ce moment là, lui crier de ne pas faire ça, de rester mais au lieu de ça il n'avait rien dit, rien à part un simple « Bonne chance ». Puis il était parti pour s'enfermer dans son bureau. Après ça, il ne l'avait pas revue ou juste un dernier moment quand elle avait franchi les portes de l'ascenseur pour la dernière fois… leurs regards s'étaient alors accrochés durant quelques secondes, quelques secondes durant lesquelles il crut voir un tas de sentiments se mélanger, son cœur avait une nouvelle fois raté un battement, une larme sur la joue de la jeune femme s'était mise à couler. Puis elle avait détourné le regard et avait disparu derrière les portes de l'ascenseur… elle était partie.

Cette nuit là, il n'avait pas dormi, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de rentrer chez lui, sachant que la solitude allait encore plus l'accabler et qu'il ne serait pas capable d'y résister, pas ce soir. Mac avait alors travaillé toute la nuit, cherchant à occuper le plus possible son cerveau, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passé durant la journée, ne pas penser à ce départ précipité et tellement soudain.  
Puis le matin était arrivé, un autre jour commençait et Mac s'était pris à espérer que tout ce qui s'était passé hier ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, une mauvaise farce… mais l'espoir avait vite laissé place à la désillusion et à la peine quand il s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne viendrait pas travailler aujourd'hui, ni les jours suivant. Elle était partie …

Il avait alors compris que plus jamais il ne la verrait franchir ces portes d'ascenseur ou encore franchir celle de son bureau comme elle le faisait si souvent. Plus jamais, elle n'arriverait dans son bureau pour lui parler ou lui remettre un dossier, plus jamais il ne se retrouverait avec elle sur une affaire, plus jamais il ne pourrait lui faire part de ses doutes, ses soucis… qui pourrait le comprendre maintenant … ?  
Oui, elle allait terriblement lui manquer, son sourire, sa voix allait lui manquer…

Les jours avaient alors suivi, tout le monde portait les traces du vide qu'avait laissé Stella dans le cœur de toute l'équipe et dans le labo, son bureau vide était l'une des traces les plus visibles mais pour l'instant Mac refusait de laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'y installer, il n'était pas prêt. Son remplacement ne viendrait que trop confirmer le départ de la jeune femme. L'équipe avait essayé de faire parler Mac, Lindsay avait été la plus coriace mais Mac Taylor restant Mac Taylor, il ne disait rien, se renfermait sur lui-même … à chaque fois que le sujet était évoqué Mac ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que de partir s'enfermer dans son bureau, se noyant dans son travail. Ils avaient alors laissé tomber sachant très bien que la seule personne qui arrivait à la faire parler, à lui faire ouvrir son cœur était partie…  
Oui, les jours avaient passé et la peine, le vide était toujours présent, la douleur était peut être même un peu plus forte chaque jour.

Et aujourd'hui, il pensait à tout ça, pensait à tout ce qui s'était passé. Il se remémorait tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Stella, tous ces moments de joie ou de peine qu'ils avaient pu partager ensemble. Et aujourd'hui, une semaine après son départ, Mac s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir réagi, de ne pas avoir su la faire rester, de ne pas lui avoir dit à quel point elle comptait pour lui, à quel point son absence allait lui manquer et allait laisser un vide en lui. Car même si Mac ne semblait rien vouloir montrer, tout le monde savait très bien que Mac ne serait plus le même après le départ de Stella…  
Elle était celle qui l'avait remis sur pied après la mort de Claire, celle qui avait toujours était là pour lui quoiqu'il arrive, celle à qui il pouvait parler et surtout celle qui le comprenait le mieux. Elle avait été sa meilleure amie, son pilier, son double pendant toutes ces années …  
Aujourd'hui tout était fini, elle l'avait quitté et la peine l'avait de nouveau consumé, tout avait basculé en l'espace d'un seul jour…

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait une semaine que Stella était partie et aujourd'hui, à l'image du temps qu'il faisait dehors Mac Taylor craquait… la peine accumulée durant toute la semaine lui avait assombri son cœur et avait fini par avoir raison de lui, alors comme l'éclair avait déchiré le ciel, son cœur s'était fendu en mille morceaux et les larmes avaient fini par couler le long de ses joues comme la pluie coulait le long des vitres.  
Le temps d'aujourd'hui était en parfaite osmose avec ce que ressentait Mac depuis une semaine.

Aujourd'hui, tout était sombre, New York était frappé de plein fouet par un orage tandis que Mac était accablé par la tristesse… Stella Bonasera, sa collègue, sa meilleure amie, son double, la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé était parti… parti à l'autre bout du pays en acceptant un nouveau job et elle avait laissé un énorme vide dans le cœur de Mac Taylor et surtout énormément de regrets … regret de n'avoir rien fait pour la retenir et surtout regret de n'avoir jamais su lui dire à quel point elle comptait pour lui.  
Tout avait été si rapide, si soudain, il ne l'avait pas vu venir et il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour elle puisse les quitter, elle puisse LE quitter. Il l'avait prise pour acquise et voilà où il en était aujourd'hui …

Dans l'un des immenses buildings de New York, un homme assis dans son fauteuil regardait par la fenêtre l'orage éclater et les gouttes couler sur les vitres de son bureau comme coulaient les larmes le long de ces joues. Comme le temps le cœur de Mac s'était assombri mais là où on savait que le soleil finirait par reprendre ces droits et briserait ce voile noir au dessus de la ville, Mac Taylor savait très bien que le soleil ne reviendrait plus réchauffer son cœur, le noir s'y était installé à jamais car Stella était partie et son soleil c'était ELLE.

FIN


End file.
